Deseo de navidad
by TsugiriNana
Summary: "¿Cuándo fue que empecé a extrañarte?..." Después de los hechos ocurridos tras el reboot en el digimundo y que todo se solucionara, Tai nunca volvió y así pasaron los años, pero Matt ahora en un intento por no caer en el abismo pide con todas sus fuerzas al cielo, que su deseo sea cumplido en la víspera de tan hermosa Noche Buena, sin saberlo, su deseo ha sido escuchado.


**Notas del autor:** Los hechos que a continuación se presentan son muchos años después del OVA 4 de Digimon Tri, obviamente todo esto sucede en dado caso de que Tai si se haya muerto (todos sabemos que pasará algo que lo traera de vuelta o que en verdad ninguno de los dos chicos murió, pero en fin), sin embargo, son solo hechos aislados fuera de la propia serie, no tienen mucho que ver y se trata solamente de un "deseo navideño" salido de mi un poco perturbada cabecita XD jajaja bueno, en primera este oneshot iba a participar como primer intento para un concurso que se hizo en mi ciudad pero al final no decidí mandarlo... igual no pude mandar el que sí iba a concursar por falta de inspiración, tiempo y una muy mala suerte para el transporte público u/u en fin, he decidido de igual forma compartirlo con todos mis lectores, espero que les guste.

* * *

Han pasado algunos años desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos, todos han seguido su camino y han encontrado la paz para no volver a llorar, incluso sabiendo que jamás podremos volver a ese lugar, que nunca nada de lo que pasó…cambiará.

Muchos de nosotros simplemente queremos seguir y olvidar, muchos otros solamente seguimos porque no somos capaces de hacerlo, y yo… bueno a mí me gustaría poder volver el tiempo atrás y poder verlo una vez más.

Tomé mis cosas y me mudé de lugar, no dije a dónde ni por qué tomé esa decisión, simplemente me alejé de todo, de mi hermano y de mis amigos, no quería reconocer que muy en el fondo lo único que deseaba era poder haberlo evitado.

 ** _"¡Tai!"_**

Aquellos momentos no me dejan en paz, vienen a mí en sueños, sueños que se tornan en nublosas pesadillas, cada noche desde aquella vez, aquel fatídico día en que todo lo que nuestros corazones habían estado protegiendo se fue al olvido y por primera vez tuve que tomar un lugar que solo estaba reservado para él.

Yo nunca quise tomar su lugar, nunca fue mi intención remplazarle de ninguna manera, mucho menos tener que elegir qué era lo correcto y qué era lo que debíamos hacer, pero, lo hice.

 ** _"¿Dónde estás ahora?"_**

Me pregunto una y otra vez mientras las horas pasan, cada día, cada semana y cada mes que logra correr a través de esta inmensa soledad, un rio de amargura, un mar de lágrimas que nunca podre secar y yo aquí escapando de algo que nunca podre remediar.

Siento como si cargara el peso de miles de pecados sobre mí, sé que quizás ninguno de nosotros merece el paraíso tras lo que hicimos y quizás tú ya te encuentres en el pero yo jamás podré unirme a ti en el eterno descanso, no por todo lo que cargo, no por todo lo que me he guardado desde aquel momento en que decidiste saltar solo y sacrificaste tu ser por un mal amigo que nunca pudo decirte lo mucho que lo lamentaba y lo mucho que realmente le importabas.

 ** _"Te extraño…"_**

Solamente susurro en la oscuridad de esta ciudad sin nombre y sin reconocimiento, si volvieses quizás nunca jamás me reconocerías, si pudiera renacer me gustaría ser un pez en medio del gran océano y así perderme en la inmensidad de la oscuridad, no poder recordarte y no volver a sufrir nunca más.

 ** _"Feliz navidad"_**

Vuelvo a caminar bajo el nevado paisaje, minutos, horas, días, semanas, quizás unos cuantos meses y ya, ahora no hay tiempo, no queda nada más y yo aquí soñando con tu mirar.

 ** _"¿Por qué te fuiste?"_**

No logro mis dudas disipar, mañana será noche buena pero no tengo nada que festejar, de ser sincero me gustaría poderte acompañar, he recibido correos miles para mi corazón llenar, Sora, Tk…incluso de Kari, que me piden regresar, pero yo solo quiero tu alma alcanzar.

Como todos los años desde que tomaste tu tonta decisión, desde que decidí vivir con una falsa sonrisa y con una falsa ilusión, he comprado un pastel para celebrar mi propia noche de navidad, pidiendo al cielo que vuelvas y que todo esto no sea más que uno de esos sueños que me atormentan cada noche, que todo lo que pasó solo sea eso, un sueño y ya, que pueda volver a aquel mundo contigo una vez más.

 ** _"Vuelve…por favor"_**

Pero como todos los años tengo que despertar, resignarme a que no volverás, a que todo lo que siento ahora debo negar, quizás esta sea la última vez que lo haga, ya no puedo seguir esperando algo que nunca pasará, debo seguir adelante, debo continuar y pronto, la nieve mis lágrimas borrará.

 ** _"Tai…"_**

Pero no, no lo puedo negar más, quiero tenerte aquí conmigo, junto a mí en la intimidad, sentir tu suave tacto una vez más. Y mientras esos pensamientos vuelan en mi cabeza de nuevo, de nuevo yo me pierdo en mi soledad.

¿Qué clase de amigo soy?, ¿qué es lo que debería hacer…cuando la amistad se vuelve un amor incondicional?... dime por favor… ¿qué hago ahora que no estás?

 _ **"Matt…"**_

Y ahora pienso que me he vuelto loco, ¿ha sido eso verdad?, ¿tú voz escuché en realidad?...debo soñando estar, pues no es posible que te pueda escuchar con tanta claridad. Aquello solo hace que me levante de la cama y gire mi mirada hacía aquella ventana nublada, de pronto no es la ventana, no es el clima nevado, es mi digivice el que comienza a brillar.

 _ **"Matt…"**_

Y de nuevo tu voz, tan clara como la primera vez que te vi, tan clara como si de un ángel me hablara.

 **— ¿Tai? —**

No lo puedo negar, mi corazón realmente desea que seas tú, pero ¿y si esto no es más que una trampa de mi atormentada alma?, ¿qué haré si se trata solo de una simple ilusión?...no quiero que me vuelva a doler mi corazón, y con toda resignación tapo mis oídos y me envuelvo en mí mismo, abrazado ahora a mis rodillas, intentando no ver el único recuerdo que me queda de ti, unos googles viejos y un dispositivo digital.

 **—Matt… soy yo—**

Y de pronto te siento, veo la luz aproximarse a mí y yo ya no aguanto ni un minuto más.

 **— ¡Basta!... no me atormentes más…—** repito y niego intensamente, no quiero, no deseo esa voz escuchar, solo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

 **—Matt…—**

Siento su tacto, son sus manos, es su corazón latiendo, pero al mirar, veo luz…unas ¿alas?...no pregunto más, no cuestiono más, él está ahora frente mío y yo no logro palabra articular, siento mis ojos nublarse, inundarse en lágrimas una vez más.

Siento su tacto, su calidez y su dulce aroma, no necesito más, lo tengo aquí y ahora y es todo lo que me importa, no me interesa si es solo una ilusión, mi deseo se ha cumplido en esta estación.

 **—Tai… perdóname— entre caricias y besos logro murmurar.**

 **—No, perdóname tú a mi…fui un tonto—**

Su voz, solo eso necesitaba, volverlo a ver, volverlo a sentir, volver a escuchar su voz decir mi nombre, sus manos tocar mi cuerpo y su alma fundirse con la mía como cuando aquella flecha atravesó nuestros corazones, como sus besos queman mi piel de un modo muy placentero.

 **—Tai…—** mi voz suena entrecortada, por el llanto, por los ruidos vergonzosos que él me hace soltar de mi garganta.

 **—Matt…no me iré nunca más—**

Y aquello resuena dentro de mi alma, como eco, rebotando en cada centímetro de mi ser y eso es todo lo que necesito para volver a sonreír, de cierto modo sé que es mentira, pues él hace mucho tiempo que ha dejado nuestro mundo y ahora, como si alguien en lo alto hubiese escuchado mi eterno deseo, lo tengo aquí, conmigo… para mí.

Mis labios atrapan los suyos como el mismo ahora posesiona mi cuerpo y marca con sus manos mi cadera, dejando su huella, huella que mi ser sabe que desaparecerá al amanecer.

 **—Te amo…Tai…—** susurro al final con un hilo de mi voz, no puedo más, mi cuerpo exhausto está y aunque desee quedarme despierto solo un minuto más, mis ojos pesados se sienten, bajo las plumas de aquellas alas me dejó llevar.

A la mañana siguiente la luz del sol me hace despertar, puedo ver entre la fina línea de mis ojos, como si una lluvia de plumas inundará mi habitación, incluso extiendo mi mano para ver si logro una de ellas tomar.

Pero con asombro logro detectar un rastro de esencia digital, qué es esta imagen que ahora parece desvanecerse, no es solamente un sueño y nada más, pues aquellas plumas dejan rastro, están también en mi cama, como si un gato salvaje hubiese dejado su presa, pero no se trata de eso, pues al darme vuelta me encuentro con algo que me hace mi respiración aguantar.

Como una escena de película, él se encuentra a mi lado, abrazándome, sin querer soltarme, dormido apacible como un ángel, con vestigios de plumas a su alrededor, desnudo por completo y yo, solamente lo contemplo, con mis ojos a punto de estallar de felicidad, es una lágrima lo que delata mi sentir, se escapa y se resbala hasta su camino encontrar, la mejilla de aquel ajeno a mi lado, aquel a quien por muchos años llamé mi amigo, aquel que pensé perder, ahora estaba ahí.

Él recibe mi muestra de cariño silencioso y reacciona, su cuerpo y su apariencia incluso más allá de una simple silueta, todo en él reacciona y se funde con el tiempo que ha pasado, revelando que no fue del todo malo haberse perdido.

 **— ¿Matt?...estas llorando… ¿acaso hice algo malo? —**

Yo sonrió y desvió mi mirada **—no dejas de ser un idiota…me alegra que no fuera un sueño…—** pauso un poco pues incluso para mí esto es muy difícil de creer, que mi deseo eterno se hiciera realidad y ahora pueda con él estar.

Él me regresa la sonrisa, esa sonrisa que no veía en años, esa sonrisa que disipa todos mis miedos y que ahora puedo decir que me pertenece solo a mí, porque soy yo, aunque sé que quizás no fui el único que deseo su regreso, fui yo quien le trajo de vuelta.

 **—Jajaja…he vuelto…—** observa desconcertado las plumas a su alrededor y al descubrir su estado se mete en las cobijas **—que frío…hace mucho tiempo que no sentía nada…brrr…—**

 **— ¡Oye… no te pongas tan cómodo tan de repente! —** vuelvo a ser yo, como realmente soy, pero de pronto he sido atacado por un monstruo de abrazos.

 **—Te dije que no me iría jamás… este es tu regalo de navidad—** susurra abrazándome, besándome y sonriendo, esa tonta sonrisa que tanto me cautiva **—te amo Matt—**

Amor…creo que por fin entiendo lo que eso significa.

 **—Feliz navidad, Tai—**

Y está vez no lo dejaré ir.

 **FIN.**


End file.
